dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Expanded Universe
Man of Steel (2013) See: Man of Steel (2013) (DC Expanded Universe) When a young man from Kansas discovers that he's the last son of a dead alien race, he decides to use his abilities to help people. 'Batman Vs Superman (2013)' See: Vs Superman (2013) (DC Expanded Universe) Batman Vs Superman (2013) (DC Expanded Universe) The world has changed after aliens came to Earth. Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne see Superman as a time bomb. They'll both try to stop him in their own way. 'Suicide Squad (2014)' Amanda Waller introduces most of the squad in the white house meeting. deadshot killed an innocent witness, not a rat. his wife is keeping him away from his daughter because he's messed up and/or suicidal. joker and harley will be shown graphically killing jason todd. joker made harley seduced harley and she helped him escape. monster t was joker's associate who took over his operation after joker was sent to arkham. joker and harleen(who became harley just some time ago) fuck with him and he kills himself because what they'll do to him is far worse. june broke the idol because enchantress made her do it. el diablo became a pacifist after killing his family(no prison riot video) and will his powers after slowly being pissed off by the squad. no june-flagg love story. after he incident starts, they evacuate the city under the pretense of a deadly disease. the squad is sent in. boomerang tricks slipknot into trying to escape. katana is the one who saves flagg from zombies. the squad is supposed to get important files on metahumans that was left behind during the evacuation. they give the files to a government agent who says that he'll send another chopper for extraction. Joker arrives in another chopper. Flagg is told by waller to shoot it down. The Joker is inside and he takes harley. the chopper is shot down and harley comes back to the squad. the squad asks for another chopper and waller says that there was no extraction plan. they're the patsies(blamed for the virus). the government is going to nuke the city to destroy enchantress. we have the bar scene. harley and deadshot have freaky sex in a dirty bathroom(she makes him look like joker by using her lipstick and calls him pudding during sex). the squad decides to fight enchantress so the city won't be nuked and they can keep their names clear. after el diablo defeats enchantress, the squad is confronted by the joker. harley is rejoiced to see him but he's actually there to kill her. he was using her phone to listen in and he heard her being fucked by deadshot. he throws a grenade at them and escapes. harley is injured. in the prison she has that internal monologue from mad love and forgives joker after finding a rose from him in her cell. 'Wonder Woman (2014)' TBD 'Green Lantern (2015)' Ferris Air's test pilot, Hal Jordan, becomes the first human Green Lantern after the death of Abin Sur. 'Justice League (2015)' TBA Cast January Jones as Julie Madison Marion Cotillard as Silver St. Cloud Christian Bale as Batman Michael Caine/JK Simmons as Alfred Gary Oldman/Jeremy Irons as Jim Gordon Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox Salma Hayek as Catwoman Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon Jennifer Lawrence as Vicki Vale Eva Green as Wonder Woman Chris Pine as Steve Trevor TBD as Queen Hippolyta Michael Fassbender as Hal Jordan Michael B Jordan as Victor Stone TBD as Silas Stone TBD as Wally West TBD as Aquaman TBD as Mera TBD as Black Manta